Naruto Meets Kingdom Hearts!
by Monkbunk
Summary: You Probably think about about Funny thing....... Maybe, It is.I will added some new characters that isn't in naruto neither KH. So, I'm hiring Ideas for characters!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto meets Kingdom Hearts!

(Yeah, probably you thought about funny things…….. Yeah, it is.)

Chapter 1

KH World

Place: Destiny Island

One upon a time, (Or a day or something)

Okay, forget about the upper ones. Let's start with this:

One day, Sora is sitting with Riku, calmly watching the sunset. Calm….. Very Calm…..

Then suddenly, "BOOM!" .Sound of a door opened very hard…. "Sora! Riku! "

They searching where are the sound coming from. It was Kairi.

Sora- What is it, Kairi?

Kairi show Sora a bottled scroll with a Mickey sign.

Sora- Another mission from the King ?

Kairi- Yes.

Sora- Alright! Let's read it!

In the scroll, it says:

Dear Sora,

Another mission need to be accomplished, and I want you to do this quest.

INFO:

This Quest take place in a village called the Hidden Village of Konoha.

There, you must search for the one named Iruka. You'll get more information from him.

Unlock the lock to the world using your keyblade. Please accomplish this quest quickly.

Signed,

King Mickey.

P.S. In the Village of Konoha, Riku's leg will be cured by the one named Tsunade.

After you open this bottle, the door will be shown to you by duration of 2 days.

Please be prepared. 

Sora- Let's get prepared for the mission!

End Chapter 1

**My Imagination Chat room:**

Sora- Hello, everybody!

Naruto- Hi readers!

Me- Welcome to MIC! Where Sora and Naruto argues!

Sora & Naruto- HEY! THAT'S INSULTING!

Me-Fine….. I edit it…… you don't need to yell..:

_Me-Welcome to MIC! Where Sora, Naruto ,and me talks about anything!"_

Naruto- That's better…..

Sora- Congrats on your first Chapter, Monkbunk!

Me- Thanks! We don't have any more places, so let's continue to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: NARUTO SCENE! FINALLY!

Chapter 2: FIRST NARUTO SCENE!

Places: Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto- Slurp! Slurp! Thanks for treating me 9 bowl of ramens , Iruka-sensei!

Iruka- No problem! I just like treating you ramen, That's all.

Naruto still slurping. He didn't hear what Iruka said.

Iruka-(Well, guess he really likes ramen.)

Place: North Gate of Hidden Village of Konoha.

FLASH! Sudden arrive of Sora. Kinda like lightning

Sora- So, this is Village of Konoha!

Riku- Its gates is pretty big, I wonder what is inside.

Kairi- Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Of course, they walk to the gate.

Sora- (KNOCK! KNOCK!) Anyone here?

The gate suddenly open.

Behind the gate, there's 2 jounin.

Jounin A- In what purpose are you here?

Sora- We receive a quest from the one named Iruka. I-R-U-K-A, Iruka!

Jounin B- We didn't know what are you talking about. What village you came from?

Riku- We're not from this world, actually.

Jounin A- What in the world are you talking about! This non-sense will not continue long, intruders.

Jounin B- Unfortunately, We have to stop you.

Sora- We have to use our weapons already!

Kairi- I think, yeah.

Place: insert a Hand-to-Hand Combat training place

Sakura- I'm so bored to death! I got nothing to do except training! How cruel this world is…..

Lee-(Ah, it's Sakura-chan! If she train with me, she would be happy!) whisper voice Hi, Sak…

Naruto- HI, SAKURA-CHAN! Wanna train with me?

Sakura-(K.O. PUNCH NARUTO!) LIKE I CARE!

Naruto-(Flies away) (That really hurt, Sakura!)

Sakura- That should do it! Relaxing here fingers

Lee- (OMG! She's scary! I better get out of here!)

MIC

Me- GOD! How boring this world is!

Naruto- So. What we going to do?

Sora- Snore…..Snore….

Naruto & Me- WAKE UP ,SORA!

Sora- WHOA! You don't need to yell….

Kyuubi- Hi everybody!

Naruto & Sora- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Kyuubi- Monkbunk didn't tell you that every Chapter's MIC will have a guest star?

Hit Monkbunk's head

Me- Hey, what's that for!

Naruto- I think it's about…..

Me- Why are you here, kyuubi? Isn't it must be Iruka-sensei? Check the paper listing of MIC. You actually going to show up in Chapter 12 MIC.

Kyuubi- It say Chapter 02.

Me- No, it's Chapter 12!

Kyuubi- I barely read your handwritten Paper Listing!

Me- SHADDAAP YOU BITCH!

Kyubbi- YOU MONKEY!

Kyuubi & Me- WUSSFIGHT!

Naruto- We going to continue to the next chapter….. Just continue to the next Chapter….

Seriously, you don't want to see this wussfight. They gonna use jutsus and Zanpaktou (Bleach). It's a terrible sight.

END CHAPTER 2!

Plz, reviews!


End file.
